Alerah Blacktyde
Alerah Blacktyde is a character in Book 1 and 2. She is the younger sister of Lord Harlik Blacktyde and Dorran Blacktyde and serves on the latter's ship, the Midnight. A young and fierce raider, she has fought against her enemies and the Ironborn's natural prejudice of a female fighter for all her life. Background The youngest of the three Blacktyde children, Alerah grew up with two brothers, Harlik and Dorran, which heavily formed her personality. Instead of being a typically obedient noble daughter, Alerah played and fought with her brothers and when they started to train with weapons, so did she. She had the luck of having supportive parents there, who were appreciative of her wanting to become a raider alongside her brothers. As a result, little changed for her when her parents died. Alerah, barely a grown woman back then, was put into the favourable position of being the lord's sister and not his daughter. Her brother, Harlik, saw her as more than just someone to marry off to another house and so, he appointed her as the first mate of the Midnight, the largest ship sworn to House Blacktyde. Afterwards, Alerah started to serve directly under her brother and for her house. She quickly gained a reputation as one of the fiercest raiders on the Iron Islands, making up for her gender by being twice as aggressive and ruthless as any man in the Hoare army. Book 1 Masquerade Together with Dorran, Alerah was sent to Harrenhal, to serve Harren Hoare in the ongoing war against the Rock. Both had just recently arrived, when Garthon Breaker confesses his treason against the king. She and Dorran are both present for this, with Alerah expressing a dislike for the whole situation, in particular for the similarly present Lord Reymand Orkwood. Book 2 Thorns Alerah is present during the wedding of Harmund Hoare and Elaena Mallister. Kyra Greyjoy spots her dancing with Lord Whalen Wynch, who is twenty years her senior, a move she presumes is Alerah's way to seduce the unmarried and childless lord to secure a nice position as Lady Wynch for herself. Appearance With brown eyes and long, chestnut brown hair, which she ties into a loose ponytail, Alerah is a woman with a certain allure. She is lean, athletic, with her slim body hiding her considerable strength. While usually seen as pretty, it is also noted that her chin is a bit too prominent, as is her nose, to make her stand out as a true beauty. Personality Alerah is a fierce woman and one of the few on the Iron Islands that have managed to gain a position of power despite the harsh prejudice she had to face from her own kind. She proved them all wrong, by being determined, passionate and more brutal than any man in the Blacktyde fleet. Loyal to a fault, she is strictly obedient to her brother's orders and can even be ruthless in pursuing them, yet she is usually seen as jovial and easy to be around when off duty. Relationships Dorran Blacktyde As her second brother, Alerah has always been very close to Dorran. While he is highly protective of her, the same can be said the other way round, as she is his closest bodyguard when they raid. Serving as his first mate on the Midnight, a deep bond has developed between the siblings and they have a close friendship and absolute trust between each other. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Blacktyde Category:Ironborn Category:Iron Fleet Category:Highborn Category:Raiders